clans_of_the_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Riverface
Riverface is a pretty mink she-cat with aqua blue eyes. She is the daughter of Jaycloud, and has no litter-mates, but her known half siblings are Elmface and One-eye. Her half niece is Ebonykit and her half nephew is Fishkit, both of whom she adopted after Bluenose passed away. She has no mate, but has a current interest in TBA. Appearance :Similar to her mother in a number of aspects, Riverface is delicately-framed and relatively slender. Like her mother, she has curved, muscles shaping her limbs, and soft fur that curls towards the tips. Her face is a wide, rounded-triangular shape that narrows toward the muzzle. She has wide-set ears that angle forward, along with high, prominent cheekbones and a fine forehead. Like her father, she is strangely tall, but she doesn't appreciate this trait quite in the same way as he does. She uses it as a climbing and swimming advantage, since she can clear more air and water with long limbs. She has rather large paws, but not dauntingly big in comparison to her limbs. She has small, blunt claws that are grey-yellow in color and flexible to the touch rather than strong. :Her eyes are a deep blue in color, brightening toward an aqua hue toward the pupils and deepen toward the sclera. They are consistently bright, giving off an approachable demeanor for the majority of the time. When ill of mind or of physicality, they are dull and glazed. Similarly, her fur becomes matted due to being unkempt and oily. Her ear skin is covered by a thick layer of dark brown fur, and a dull mulberry shade is barely visible behind. Her nose is rough in texture and dark grey in color, as are her paw-pads. She has long, white whiskers on her cheeks that angle downward, and another set above her eyes that angle upward, that allow her to note the air current and to keep track of what maneuvers she is capable of. :Her fur is a rich tan hue, fading into her light white-brown underside. Her paws, muzzle, ears and tail fade into a rich dark grey-brown, and along these points she has darker ghost stripes that form a mackerel tabby pattern where visible. Her slender frame is coated in thick, downy fur that is regularly smoothed. Although not long, her fur is thick and thermal, conserving heat in the Winter. Her fur sheds in thick clumps, making grooming hard work. Her fur is oily, making her able to repel water more quickly, since she does a great deal of swimming. Character :Riverstar is a rather pleasant cat to be around when in a good mood. She's nice, polite, active, and agreeable when others are as well. She hates getting into arguments, but will tell the other when they are wrong. She is polite having grown up this way, she usually says please or thank you in most of her sentences. She is quite active and likes to train alone or with a friend if able. Riverstar is attractive, bold, and charming. She is quite attractive and believes so, although unlike some attractive cats she is not as obsessed with her looks. She is bold and very daring. She often is found doing dares that her friends have asked her to do. She is very charming when it comes to arguments with those she doesn't know and often wins these arguments. Riverstar is calm, collected, and clear-headed when under pressure. She, although when in a dire situation, will ask advice from another cat to see what they would do. She rarely ever gets confused or acts without thinking under pressure. She collected when it comes to down to situations she must act quickly on and, although, is often found thinking it through before doing. She is very clear-headed when in horrible situations and usually always has some idea of how to get through it. :Riverstar is authoritative, determined, and high-spirited. She is quite authoritative when need be and is also quite calm for a leader figure. She is determined in what she does most of the time and usually is never down about not getting it right the first time. She is high-spirited and has quite a bit of energy. Riverstar is non religious, outspoken, and proud. She is outspoken most of time and will speak what she thinks, although often finding out others don't like what she thinks. She is proud and regal when doing anything and does it with a high head. Riverstar is stubborn and stylish. She is stubborn when her mind is set on a goal and will not give up. She is stylish when doing things often found wearing a small flower crown in which she makes herself. Riverstar is anxious and often shows it. She is anxious around others often as she is not a people person. She is fickle having a hard time choosing things, usually just prey or who to talk to. Abilities :While she has multiple abilites, she only has two primary skills that she resorts to. :The first being able to barely get hurt in battle, this is due to her great skill in fighting. She tends to "invent" her own battle moves and currently has only made two. The first she calls River's Call; this battle move consists of attacking from the water as silent as possible. She has nearly perfected this move to where it is nearly possible to attack silently. : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Her past is revealed in Silencing the Stars. : Adulthood : Pedigree : Quotes : Cameos *'Silencing the Stars' *'ShadeClan Archive I Ceremonies and Mentions Rank Mentions : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels ''Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *Riverstar will have a mate, but he will not be revealed. **If Riverstar has kits with her mate she will only have one litter and the number of kits will be two. ***Riverstar wants to name one of her kits either Icekit or Hemlockkit. Category:Cats Owned by Minkclaw Category:She-cats Category:Thunderclan Cats Category:Deputy Category:Loners